


Shedding light on fire

by Kaesteranya



Series: Magnet Theory [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward still thinks the Colonel is a fucking idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shedding light on fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for a friend, who kicked my ass in this LJ meme which requires me to guess my own writing. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 14, 2005, and there are major spoilers for episodes 25+ of the first season of anime and the later chapters of the manga.

If there was one thing that Ed Elric absolutely, positively had to do before he died, it would be to smack Colonel Roy Mustang a good one upside head. Never mind the fact that he couldn’t reach the man on a regular basis without climbing on top of a box (or maybe two; he really didn’t want to check). He was the Full Metal Alchemist. There was always a way for a genius like him. Possible modes of execution aside, Ed liked to think that his reasons for wanting to hit the colonel were valid – it did not suit a proud bastard like him to carry on through life, walking wounded.

 

There was no real way of pointing this out to Roy without hearing a million and one excuses (and double that number of insults and condescending remarks), and for that reason, Ed never bothered. Still, watching Roy carry on after Maes Hughes’ death was almost painful for him. Most people wouldn’t have noticed, but alchemists were all about the fine details, and the fine details on Roy’s end consisted of a back stiffer and straighter than a board, eyes dark and laden with too many sleepless nights and a sharper, drier, colder sense of humor than what the Flame Alchemist used to possess, when he used to receive calls at ungodly hours of the day from an old friend who thought nothing about talking Roy’s ears off about his cute little daughter.

 

Ed had, in a moment of exasperation, come very close to telling Riza Hawkeye that when they were burying Hughes, they should’ve tossed Roy into the coffin along with him: no doubt the man would have been happier that way. All it took was catching the colonel on his daily visit to the cemetery and thinking about his mother and her own little tombstone somewhere far out in the country for him to decide against it. The boy would never admit it to himself, but he and the colonel shared more similarities than differences, especially when it came to loss, mourning and living like much like one was dead.


End file.
